My Mate
by animevampLlover
Summary: What if the ghosts all had their own mate? Where does that leave Danny? Rated M cause I don't trust myself.
1. Prologue

Vlad: Oh no…. please tell me this isn't happening.

Danny: It's happening Vlad.

Me: I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKK!

Vlad: *groans*

Me: Yep, even after I said I wasn't going to write another romance fic, the plot bunny bonked me on the head with his giant hammer of inspiration! *whispers* Seriously I think he was planning on torturing me until I started writing. Darn it, why'd I get stuck with the homicidal plot bunny?

Vlad: Can we just get this over with?

Me: now now, patience is a virtue V-chan.

Vlad: I hate you…

Danny: Once again, Anime does not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. She would also like for you to know that this story does not follow the series but takes place shortly after Vlad became mayor.

Me: Though this story is mainly centered around Danny and Vlad, there will be other couples mentioned and Vlad will now tell you who they are…

Vlad: Do I have to?

Me: Yes! Danny did the disclaimer; you have to do the couples.

Vlad: *sighs* Fine. The couples are…

Ember and Walker

Skulker and Technus

Johnny and Kitty

Fright Knight and Dorathea

Ghost writer and Wulf

Danny: Ghost writer and Wulf?

Me: What?! I think those two would make an awesome couple, so sue me!

Danny: *laughs* Whatever….

Gore the plot bunny: Start the Story Anime!

Me: Y-yes sir.

Prologue: What's a Mate?

In the ghost zone, the ghosts all have one other ghost that is their mate. Someone that they will spend the rest of their afterlife with. How does a ghost find their mate? The process is similar to love at first sight. Even if the ghost never actually sees their mate for the first time, just hearing their mates name is enough to make their dead hearts pound in their chests.

Unfortunately, just because a ghost has a mate, it doesn't mean that they will have the classic fairy tale ending. Sometimes a ghost's mate will refuse them. If this happens, the ghost who was rejected will go through a period of suffering and longing. In some cases a sweet innocent ghost who was rejected can become an evil force hell-bent on destruction. An example of a ghost who had been rejected would be none other than the ghost king himself: Pariah Dark.

Though being rejected by his mate was not the only reason be became a tyrant, it is one of the biggest reasons it happened. Of course it doesn't always happen this way. Sometimes a ghost is just so heartbroken that they simply cease to exist. If you were to ask any ghost in the ghost zone whither or not they would rather never find their mate or be rejected they would choose the first.

What if a ghost doesn't find their mate? If a ghost doesn't find their mate then they will simply live their dead life as if the option never existed. Having a mate is a very complex thing and most ghosts will never understand the pain of rejection. The pain of never being loved by the being whose touch you long for the most. This is why humans don't have real mates, if a human was rejected; the pain and suffering would be enough to kill them.

But what of young Daniel Fenton? This half ghost child? Is it not enough that he now has to carry the weight of two worlds on his back? Now he will discover love is not at all what it is perceived to be in romance novels and films. That real, true love can be a **very** dangerous thing.

Me: Well that's it for the first chapter. And once again I will be making this up as I go along, but I'm expecting the chapters to be longer than in my last story. Hope you guys like it.

Gore the plot bunny: Hehehehe poooooooooooor Danny.

Danny: O-Kay, the plot bunny's scaring me.

Me: *hides behind Danny* I-I know how you feel.

Vlad: Please review.


	2. Part time work

Gore the plot bunny: It's time for chapter two!

Vlad: Has anyone seen Anime? We can't do the story without her.

Danny: She's been hiding from Gore.

Gore the plot bunny: I'll find her! *goes Anime hunting with bloody axe*

Me: HELP!

Part time work

Music blasting, body's wriggling to the beat. There was the unmistakable smell of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes in the air. Women and men sat at either small round tables or booths. Or at least, that's what it looked like. The women were actually men dressed in drag or transvestites. It was Amity Park's newest gay club: Sinful Fixation

This was the last place you would ever expect to find residential hero Danny Fenton. Yet, here he was. Why? Well, even heroes need a job. The job wasn't anything special; Danny was just a bust-boy and on occasion, a waiter. That's all.

"Danny, I need you to clear off table three!"

"I'm on it Mama!" That's what they called club owner, Mama. For no reason other than the woman insisted on it. She wasn't even a real woman, but a man in drag. 'Mama' was very pretty for a man. Long black hair, ivory colored skin, nice bone structure. He should have been born a woman.

Yeah, Danny was attracted to his boss. But before you ask, no, Danny was not gay. He was bisexual. One of the reasons why he got a job at Sinful Fixation and it was the only place that would even consider hiring him. Plus the people were nice and the pay was pretty good too.

Danny had just started cleaning table three when his ghost sense went off. "How's work Danny-boy?" Danny-boy. His new nickname. Given to him by none other than the ghost of technology: Nicolai Technus.

"Same old, same old," He said without looking up from his cleaning duties. "So how have you been Technus?"

"I've been great Danny boy."

Technus was now a regular at Sinful Fixation, and his favorite time to visit the club was whenever Danny happened to be working. Not that Danny was complaining, no. He and Technus had somehow become friends the past few months he'd been working there. In fact, ever since the fateful night they first saw each other at the club, Technus had somehow become less….. evil (for lack of a better term). Technus had even offered to help Danny with his homework one night. Long story short, Technus was now his personal math and science tutor.

"In fact I'm better than great, I've upgraded again."

"Wait, What?" Danny turned around. Standing behind him was no longer the Technus 2.0 he had gotten to know these past few months. Instead there was a handsome man with short white hair styled similarly to a woman's pixie cut, white skin-tight leather jeans, a white corset, and white winter coat that had faux fur around the hood and cuffs. His glasses were different too. Instead of the little black squares that used to hide his eyes from the world, they were a fashionable rectangle style with lenses that kind of reminded Danny of glasses from the 60's, and they showed off his eyes. Technus looked….. **hot. **

"Well, what do you think?"

Danny's mouth had gone dry. "Wow," was all he could say.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Technus joked. "So…. Do you think Skulker will be impressed?"

That's right Technus had a thing for Skulker. Danny had almost forgotten about that. Though what Technus saw in the mech, Danny would never understand.

"Don't ask me Tech, I don't know what goes on in that guy's head."

Technus laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. I'll talk to you latter Danny-boy. Right now I've got a date with the bar." Technus left then, leaving Danny to his work.

Me: What do guys think of Technus' new look? Anyway this is all I can do for this chapter, sorry it's not too long, but I'm trying my best.

Gore the plot bunny: Good job Anime, now get started on chapter three.

Me: HELP! He won't let me sleep! Danny do something, please.

Danny: I'll go get my parents specter deflector. Gore is a ghost bunny right?

Gore the plot bunny: Yep, I died while torturing the last author I gave inspiration to.

Me: *cries helplessly* DANNY!


	3. Part time work part 2

**Me: **Yay, Now have specter deflector! Gore can't hurt me anymore!

**Vlad: **Pity

**Gore the plot bunny: **Damn it.

**Me: **Don't worry Gore; you can torcher V-chan.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Yay!

**Vlad: ***Gulp*

**Danny: **Well this is fun….

Part time work part 2: Drama at the Club

As the night went on, Sinful Fixation got busier. Danny actually had to start waiting tables instead of just cleaning them (which was fine by him, he got paid more money when he waited tables and the customers always gave him a descent tip). Who would of thought there were this many gay people in Amity Park?

"Waiter!" Someone waved Danny over. He took the party's order (two Daiquiris and a Virgin Mary) and went to pass them on to the bartender. On his way he spotted Technus '3.0' sitting in one of the clubs lounge areas and flirting with a tan man in a skintight blue tank top who was obviously drunk. Danny almost felt sorry for the man. Technus was known to be a bit of a tease, but that was because Technus wanted to be in a relationship with Skulker. Not with some drunk at a night club.

….Time Skip…..

(Sorry I'm being lazy again)

Glass shattered, a female shrieked. For a moment Danny thought a ghost was attacking. Forcing his way through the crowd Danny came across what was quickly becoming a very bad situation. A man (obviously drunk) was gripping one of the transvestite Waitresses by the wrist, face flushed with fury. The man started screaming. Danny couldn't hear all he said over the loud music, but he managed to make out a few words. Transvestite, freak, sick, those were just a few of the words the man was spewing out.

Suddenly 'Mama' rushed by and walked up to try and calm the man down. Whatever 'Mama' said only seemed to make the man angrier. Danny wanted to help (Damn hero complex) but he didn't fully understand what was happening and didn't want to make things worse. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Technus' breath tickled his ear as the ghost whispered, "That guy's straight."

Danny didn't need to hear anymore to know what was going on, and it _pissed him off._ Now the drunken moron was yelling and cursing everyone in the club. Adrenalin coursed through his veins and before he could even think about what he was doing, Danny had punched the old drunkard right in the jaw.

"Shut the fuck up." He seethed. The drunk man coward under Danny's intense fury. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! You can't even be bothered to check what type of club this is before coming in and then you start bitching like it's our fault! You have no right! Now get the fuck out!"

The man didn't waste any time following Danny's order, and bolted out of the club as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. Danny meanwhile was trying to calm himself down. He suddenly became very much aware that everyone's eyes were on him. But before Danny could say anything he was swept up into his bosses arms in a bone crunching hug that could rival his dads own bear hugs.

"Oh Danny!" 'Mama cooed. "Thank you _**So **_much! I was so scared that guy was going to hurt somebody but you saved the day!"

Danny could feel himself blushing. "It was no problem 'Mama'. That guy was kinda ticking me off anyway."

'Mama' released him and kissed his forehead as thanks. The staff broke up the crowd that had gathered, Danny cleaned the broken glass, and the transvestite waitress was given the rest of the night off. Slowly everyone forgot about the little incident and everything returned to normal. Or about as normal as you could get at Sinful Fixation.

….Time Skip…

(Yes another one)

One hour later, Danny was getting ready to end his shift, when his ghost sense went off for a second time. It wasn't Technus. The ghost of technology was sitting back in his favorite seat in the lounge area, this time flirting with someone that was obviously trying to impersonate a badass biker. As far as Danny knew Technus was the only gay ghost in the ghost zone, so it didn't make sense for one to come here.

"Hello ghost child."

"Skulker!"

The ghost hunter towered over the halfa. He wasn't threatening Danny (It was Christmas time so Skulker couldn't do anything even if he wanted to). Why was he here though? Skulker wasn't gay, Danny was sure of that. The mech glanced around the club quickly before speaking again.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Said Danny.

Skulker raised an eyebrow at the young man. "I was looking for Technus. My sensors indicate that he's somewhere in this area."

Danny gulped; he didn't think it was a good idea for Skulker to catch Technus here.

"Danny!"

Shit, 'Mama' was heading over towards Danny. No doubt to give him his paycheck for the week. Danny couldn't let Skulker be seen. Technus was okay, since the club was dimly lit, no one could tell that he was a ghost. Skulker on the other hand, was a completely different story. Thinking quickly, Danny shoved Skulker into the nearest double door locker. Skulker tried to protest but Danny shushed him before shutting the doors. Not a moment after both doors were shut did 'Mama' tap him on his shoulder.

"You weren't planning on leaving without your paycheck, were you?"

"Nope," he answered trying to look innocent.

'Mama' left and Danny let Skulker out of the locker. "What was that about?" The mech asked.

"Preventing a riot."

Skulker nodded in understanding. "So have you seen Technus or not?"

Before Danny could think of what to say, Technus' unique voice carried over to where he and Skulker were standing. Skulker's eyes widened when he saw the new and improved Technus '3.0', and then narrowed as he fumed silently. What for, Danny couldn't be sure. (A/N: Haha, I made a rhyme.) Skulker stalked over to the lounge area. Danny face palmed, this was not good. So much for preventing a riot. Danny quickly followed after Skulker.

The wannabe biker was still by the ghost's side. They both looked up when Skulker approached. If the situation wasn't so serious it would have been comical, the expression on Technus' face was one mixed with fear, interest, and….. arousal. Danny guessed stuff like this was one of Technus' turn ons.

The wannabe biker was the first to speak up. "Can we help you?" He sneered.

"Yes," Skulker ground out. "You can get the hell away from him."

What was going on here? Skulker was actually jealous? That was a surprise. Danny didn't think Technus' feelings for Skulker were mutual. Heck, he didn't know Skulker was gay! Though he supposed that Skulker could be like him: bisexual.

Wannabe biker laughed, "Yeah right, I suppose this is your boyfriend?" He gestured to Technus. Skulker ground his teeth in an attempt to keep calm. Technus looked about ready to slap Mr. Wannabe, and Danny just stood by quietly ready to jump in if things took a turn for the worse.

"Well you must be one asshole of a boyfriend, if he's here flirting with me." Okay, this guy was asking for it. Good thing Skulker was here to give it to him. The mech grabbed the front of Mr. Wannabe's rhinestone studded leather jacket and lifted the man clear off the floor.

"He's not my boyfriend, _**yet**_. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna lose him to an all talk pussy like you." Skulker snarled.

Technus was blushing. Even in the dim light Danny could see the color in the ghosts face. But Danny could also see that Technus was really happy, and that made Danny happy for Technus.

Technus' POV (just real quick)

The man (Technus couldn't remember his name) left quickly after Skulker dropped him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Skulker wanted him too? It was like a dream come true for the ghost of technology. Technus was almost positive Skulker would reject him. That's why Technus hid his feeling and flirted with the guys in here. It's not like he was planning to have a relationship with any of them, because his heart would always belong to Skulker. (A/N: Awe isn't that sweet?)

"Skulker?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Technus?!" Skulker growled. Not menacing, he actually sounded hurt.

Technus didn't answer; he opted for kissing the mech instead. It seemed to satisfy him because Skulker began to return the kiss full fervor. Danny cleared his throat. Oh that's right Danny was still there. Reluctantly, they both pulled away.

"So? Why were you flirting with that S.O.B?" Skulker asked.

"Because I never expected you to return my feelings."

"You're kidding right Technus? You're my mate! Of course I'm gonna return them."

Normal POV

What had Skulker called Technus? His mate? What the hell was a mate? Danny was about to ask when both ghosts decided it was time to leave. They waved and before Danny could utter a single word, they both disappeared. Great. Well looks like a trip to the ghost zone was in order, he could always depend on Clockwork for answers.

**Me: **Drama! Wow this is defiantly the longest chapter I've ever written and I've barely scratched the surface of this story. Well remember to review.

**Danny: **Since the chapters are gonna be longer Anime won't be able to update everyday like she used to. So just be patient, it'll be worth the wait.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Aren't you glad you made this story rated M Anime?

**Me: **Yes I am, especially after this chapter.

**Danny: **Where's Vlad?

**Gore the plot bunny: ***Whistles innocently*

**Me and Danny: **Gore!


	4. Falling for the enemy

**Me: **Attention everyone! Vlad is okay!

**Vlad: **Speak for yourself girl.

**Me: **V-chan is a little cranky.

**Vlad: **You would be too.

**Danny:** Calm down fruitloop. Gore can't hurt you anymore.

**Vlad: **Huh?

**Me: **We sucked Gore into the Fenton thermos as punishment. He will remain there until he learns to behave.

**Vlad: **Why didn't you do that in the first place?

**Me: **Cuz Gore scares me and I didn't have protection before.

**Vlad: ***huffs with disapproval*

**Danny: **What did Gore do to you anyway?

**Vlad:** Don't ask.

**Me: ***Stifles laugh*

**Danny: **What?

**Vlad: **Don't you dare Anime.

**Me: **I won't… Dr. Frank-N-Furter. *bursts out laughing*

**Danny: **What?!

**Me: **I'll show you the picture later Danny.

**Vlad: **There are pictures?!

**Me: **On to chapter 4!

**Vlad: **ANIME!

Falling for the enemy

Danny phased into his bedroom and as silently as he could, began to get ready for bed. He kicked off his converse sneakers, stripped off his black sleeveless tee, and traded in his dark wash jeans for flannel pajama bottoms. He tucked his paycheck into one of the drawers of his computer desk. Just until he could sneak away long enough to cash it. He was about to climb into bed for the night when…

"Danny, is that you?" Damn it, Jazz had waited up for him again. He seriously doubted she would buy another 'late night patrol' excuse. Not good, he couldn't let Jazz find out he had a part time job. Especially one at a night club. Honestly, Danny shouldn't be working there in the first place; and he wouldn't be if he hadn't led about his age on the application.

"What is it Jazz?"

"Where were you Danny? And don't tell me you were on patrol, I called Sam and Tucker. They told me about the Christmas truce."

Damn his friends. "I was just out Jazz. Don't be so overprotective; I can take care of myself remember?"

"Danny…" Jazz started but Danny quickly interrupted.

"Jazz I'm tired; it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Can we talk about this later?" Hopefully this would by him some time to think of a good excuse for why he's been going out so late on weekends. Luck was not on his side.

"No Danny. I'm worried about you, and so are Sam and Tucker. You've been acting… different lately. You're keeping secrets from us and that's night like you." Way to make him feel guilty for working Jazz. It's not like he was going to be working permanently. He was just working there until he raised enough money to buy his friends and Jazz some really nice Christmas presents. (A/N: How thoughtful.)

"It's nothing Jazz." God he sounded like a whiney 5 year old. "I promise I'm not doing anything wrong, now will you please let me get some sleep."

"_**Fine**_," Jazz turned to leave. "But we **WILL **continue this later." She looked at him as if daring him to back out. Danny almost felt like his half-life depended on telling her the truth.

Danny nodded, "I promise Jazz." He said. Once she left Danny collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted. It didn't take long for him to fall fast asleep.

…Time Skip…

Danny slept until noon that day. He felt so well rested that he started to whistle the entire time he was getting dressed. He made his way downstairs, still whistling. He had actually forgotten about that chat he was supposed to have with Jazz. That is until he saw her in the kitchen. And it wasn't just her; Sam and Tucker were there too. Danny groaned. He hadn't come up with anything to tell them yet and had been hoping for some time to figure something out.

Well there was no way of getting around it. He was gonna have to tell them the truth. Grudgingly he entered the kitchen and was immediately bombarded by his friends and sister. Well Sam and his sister. Tucker sat at the table, wearing an apologetic look on his face.

"We want answers, NOW Danny." Sam said in a tone that did not leave any room for argument.

"And the truth, Danny." Jazz added.

"Alright already! Calm down, I'll tell you everything. But you have to promise not to get all judgmental and overprotective." Danny said.

They all nodded, although they all wore matching looks of confusion. Danny sighed, now if he could only figure out where to begin.

…Time Skip…

(I skip a lot don't I?)

Danny waited patiently for their reactions once he finished the explanation. They just sat there. Obviously they were in shock. It was Tucker that broke the silence first.

"So um…. Does this mean… you know…..? That you're… um… gay?" He asked nervously.

"No," Danny said firmly. "I'm not gay Tuck, I'm bisexual."

Tucker breathed a sigh of relief. Danny raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Does it really matter if I'm gay or not?" He said trying to mask his hurt at Tuckers reaction. They all looked shocked at his words.

"No!" They shouted making Danny jump.

"Danny," Jazz began. "We don't care wither your gay, straight, or whatever. We still love you. No matter what. We just wish you had told us." She took a quick breath then continued. "Why are you working at a gay club anyway?"

Danny shrugged, "They were the only ones that would even give me an interview."

Jazz gave him her 'that's not a good enough answer' look that meant he wouldn't be leaving the kitchen for a while if he didn't tell her. "I'm serious Jazz." He insisted. "It was the only place that would hire me."

"You're underage Danny." Sam jumped in. "How did you even persuade them to hire you?"

"I lied about my age." He answered simply.

Jazz looked affronted, "Danny!"

"It's not a big deal Jazz!" Danny said defensively. "Just until new years and the truce ends."

"Really?" Tucker asked. "Why get a job if you're only going to be working for a month?"

Danny groaned, "I needed money to buy you guys Christmas presents!" He snapped.

Oh," they said. They seemed satisfied though. And so the rest of the day was spent with his friends and sister. Playing games, pigging out, and the others trying to figure out what Danny was planning on buying them for Christmas.

…Time Skip…

Sam and Tucker went home around 6:30. The Fenton family sat down for dinner. And for once during the Christmas holiday, Danny's parents didn't fight once. All in all it had been a pretty good day. Until the phone rang. The call came at exactly 7:00 that night. It was Jack Fenton who answered.

"VLADDY!"

Danny froze. He felt that familiar pang in his chest at the mention of the older halfa. He had felt that pang since he first met the man at that college reunion party. He wasn't sure why though. After all, Vlad was his arch enemy. But then again, Vlad was attractive. Danny couldn't deny that.

"That sounds like a great idea V-man!" Jack said excitedly. Danny felt uneasy. Whatever Vlad's 'great idea' was, it could not be good news for him. Jazz seemed to share his feelings, if the worried look on her face was anything to go by. Danny gave her his best 'everything will be fine' smile, and God he hoped he was right.

"Jack, what did Vlad want?" Maddie asked from the kitchen where she was cleaning.

"Vladdy invited us over for dinner tomorrow night." Jack replied. "He said he had a surprise for us. Oh and he thought it would be a great idea for us all to spend Christmas Eve together!"

Surprise? That defiantly didn't sound good (and don't get him started on spending Christmas Eve together). Christmas. That's right; Vlad couldn't do anything bad on Christmas. He'd be breaking the truce if he did. Not only that, but Vlad would get into trouble with the rulers of the ghost zone.

…Time Skip…

Danny's parents went to bed early that night. Jazz and Danny Stayed up.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"I just remembered something I wanted to do today. Would you cover for me if mom or dad wakes up?"

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked suspiciously. She obviously thought he was either going to work or investigate Vlad. Well he was investigating, just not Vlad.

"I'm going into the ghost zone; I wanted to talk to Clockwork about something." He said truthfully.

"Oh, Okay; whatever you say Danny."

…..One trip through the ghost zone later…

Danny was… amazed at the information Clockwork had given him. (A/N: See 1st chapter for explanation on mates.) Mates. The term seemed so surreal. And every ghost in the ghost zone had one. Technus had Skulker. Did this mean Danny had a mate too? After all he was half ghost.

"Daniel, don't think about it too much." Daniel, only Clockwork could call him that and not piss him off.

"It's just a little weird." He said. A question suddenly dawned on him. "Hey, Clock?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Having a mate isn't based on sexuality, is it?"

"What do you mean Daniel?" Like you don't know Clockwork.

"Well for example… Skulker. He isn't gay right? And yet, Technus is his mate."

"Ah… I see." Said Clockwork. "The answer is no Daniel. Gender doesn't really apply here. Wither a ghost is gay or straight doesn't matter. You see, your mate is usually someone whom is your complete opposite or someone who is most compatible with your personality."

"Huh?"

Clockwork chuckled at Danny's naivety. "How about I give you a couple of examples?"

Danny nodded. Clockwork directed the young halfa to two of the three viewing screens he used to observe the timeline. With a wave of his hand the two screens changed from whatever he had been originally viewing to show two different and very familiar ghost couples. On the left was Skulker and Technus (making out in Technus' lab), and on the right was Johnny and Kitty (riding through the ghost zone on Johnny's motorcycle).

"These two couples…" Clockwork gestured to the screens. "… Are examples of mates that have compatible personalities." Clockwork waved his hand again and this time the images were replaced with ghosts Danny knew, but didn't know that they were couples. On the left was Walker and Ember (sitting in Walker's office; Walker doing paperwork and Ember tuning her guitar). On the right was the Ghost Writer or Andrew as he perverted to be called, and Wulf (Andrew working on a new novel and Wulf nuzzling Andrew's neck from behind).

"And these two couples are examples of mates that have completely different personalities but are attracted to one another. You understand now Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's like an 'opposites attract' thing right?"

"Yes, that is correct Daniel." Clockwork said with a proud gleam in his eye.

…Time Skip….

Danny left the clock tower and headed home. It didn't take long for him to reach the portal. Quietly he snuck into the lab and phased through the ceiling to his room. Before he climbed into bed he thought it a good idea to check on Jazz and his parents. The older Fenton's were both fast asleep (Maddie had to wear earplugs to drown out Jack's horrible snores), and Jazz was dozing in her bed. The lamp was still lit up on the bedside table; Jazz lay on her side with one arm tucked under her head and the other dangling over the side of the bed with an open book in her hand, and the blankets kicked down to the foot of the bed.

Danny chuckled at the sight. Silently he crept into her bedroom. He quickly marked the page she was reading and sat the book on the table before tucking her under the covers.

"Danny?" Jazz said sleepily.

Danny hushed her. "Go to sleep Jazz."

Jazz snuggled deeper into the bed. Danny turned out the light. And before he left, he kissed her hair and whispered good night.

…Time Skip…

Danny couldn't sleep. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he had a mate too. He thought about what Clockwork had said. About how all you had to do was hear your mates name and you would know who they were. So who was his mate?

'Vlad'. Danny shot up in bed. No, no way. Vlad could not be his mate. But, it sort of made sense. They were both halfas, and Danny couldn't think of anyone else that could be his exact opposite. It was Vlad. That pang in Danny's chest suddenly made sense. Though he never consciously realized it or maybe he had always known but refused to accept it. He had no choice now.

Someone could argue that he did have a choice, but really he didn't. Vlad was his mate and Danny loved him. Yes, he was in love with Vlad Masters. Perhaps he shouldn't be so accepting of the fact that his mate was his arch enemy. But as they say 'love holds no bounds'. And Danny was completely and irreversibly in love with that man.

**Danny: ***laughing hysterically*

**Me: **Finally we're getting somewhere with this story!

**Danny: ***Still laughing hysterically*

**Vlad: **WILL YOU PLEASE GET RID OF THOSE PICTURES!

**Me:** Later, right now I'm exhausted from writing this chapter.

**Vlad: ***sighs irritably* Please review.

**Danny: **Sorry it took so long to update. Anime was trying to fit in as much information as she could into this chapter so she could start on the romance. Right Anime? Anime?

**Me: ***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz*


	5. Surprise

**Gore the plot bunny:** I'M FREE!

**Vlad: **Why did you let him out?!

**Me: **I thought he would appreciate this chapter the most.

**Danny: **What do you mean?

**Me:** I'm not telling. That would spoil it for the readers.

**Vlad: **Honestly Daniel, you know how she feels about spoilers.

**Danny: **Yeah yeah.

**Gore the plot bunny: **START THE CHAPTER! MAKE IT BLOODY!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Me: **Okay, who gave Gore sugar?

**Gore the plot bunny: **THERE'S SUGAR?! WHERE?!

Surprise

The next day Danny decided it would be to fill his friends and sister in on what he had learned. He was probably gonna regret it later, but he didn't want to keep secrets anymore. At least, not from them. So he called his friends and asked them to meet him and Jazz at the old Thomson place. (A/N: See fright knight episode). The abandoned house had recently become Danny's favorite hang-out. He liked to just sit on the roof sometimes and just be alone. No one went there, except for Halloween, which made it the perfect spot not to be overheard.

It turned out to be a good call. Their reactions were just what Danny had been expecting. In all honesty; they. Freaked. Out.

"HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE WITH VLAD?!" Jazz screeched.

"You have no way of knowing for sure that he's your mate." Sam reasoned.

"Wait, Skulker and Technus are mates?" Tucker asked stupidly.

Danny sighed heavily. "Will you guys please calm down, so I can explain." He said. They did. Jazz took a little longer to calm herself, but she managed.

"Okay first of all, I don't think; I _**know**_ that Vlad is my mate."

"But Danny…"

"No Sam. Vlad is my mate. I know he is. I told you guys what Clockwork said. And **yes** Tucker; Skulker and Technus are mates! In the ghost zone gender and sexuality doesn't apply to who your mate is. A straight ghost could have a mate of the same gender, and not be bothered by it, okay."

"So you're… absolutely positive that Vlad is your mate?" Tucker asked tentatively.

"Yes, and I would really appreciate your support right now."

"Alright Danny," It was Jazz that was the first to say it. "I trust you, but…"

"I know Jazz. I don't expect you to forget about what Vlad has done or forgive him. I told you about all of this because I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore. So… what do you say?"

As soon as the words left his lips both girls slung their arms around him. Well, now he knew he could depend on Sam and Jazz. He caught Tuckers eye over the top of Sam's head. His techno savvy friend gave him a small smile and nod. Tucker's way of saying he'd be there for him. Danny felt better than he had in long time. He was in love and he had the support of his two best friends and sister. Life was good.

…Time Skip…

Danny hummed to himself as he got ready for dinner that night. For once he was actually excited to see Vlad, but he was nervous too. How was he going to tell Vlad his feelings? What if Vlad rejected him? Clockwork said that rejection by a ghosts mate was considered a fate worse than death. Danny didn't think he could handle that.

"Danny!" Maddie Fenton called from downstairs. "It's time to go, hurry up!"

Danny grabbed his red coat and followed his family outside to the RV or 'Fenton ghost assault vehicle'. He climbed in after his sister and made himself comfortable. On the way to Vlad's mansion, Danny thought about what he was going to do.

He sighed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to just come out and say it. Danny decided it would be better if he tried for a friendship with the billionaire before he told him. Jazz seemed to sense Danny's inner turmoil and placed a comforting hand on his knee. He smiles, letting her know he was alright.

…At the Mansion…

They pulled up into the large driveway and parked. Jack Fenton was practically bouncing in his seat. The ghost hunter was really excited about Vlad's surprise. Danny on the other hand, was growing more uneasy with each passing second. Even more so when his father started banging on the door.

Vlad opened the door. A smile on his face. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile. Danny's heart fluttered in his chest. The billionaire looked so handsome. His hair was pulled back into his signature ponytail, but oddly he wasn't wearing his usual black suit. Instead he wore and oversized white button down dress shirt, black jeans that could easily be mistaken for dress pants, and (if you can believe it) a pair of heavy metal combat boots. Actually, Vlad's ponytail was a little messier than usual too. The overall effect was quite nice and made the billionaire look at least 10 years younger.

Danny tried not to drool. Though in all honesty, the young halfa was having a hard time just keeping himself from pouncing on the man. Vlad stepped aside allowing them to come in from the cold.

"I'm so glad you could all make it," Said Vlad.

Wait. Vlad was being nice? He didn't even slam the door in Jack Fenton's face like he normally would. Even if Danny was in love with the man; the boy had to admit, Vlad was acting… not like Vlad. It was suspicious and kind of made Danny uneasy. Though he supposed that Vlad's behavior could just be influenced by the Christmas holiday.

"So V-man…" Jack draped one of his big arms across Vlad's shoulders. "…What's this big surprise you've got planned?"

"Ah a ah Jack." Vlad tisked playfully. Why was Vlad acting so out of character? The old Vlad would have immediately shaken off the bigger man and start flirting with Danny's mom.

"You will have to wait till dinner is ready. Until then why don't you all make yourselves comfortable in the parlor?"

…Time Skip….

The parlor was a small comfortable room decorated in calming earth tones and plush furniture. The Fenton's easily made themselves comfy while Vlad went to check on dinner. Well everyone except Danny. He had never been so nervous in his life. Not even when he had that stupid crush on Paulina. He couldn't sit still. And his family noticed. Well, Jazz and his mom noticed.

"Danny?" Maddie asked. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you…?" His mom didn't get to finish the question because Vlad had returned. He didn't come back alone though. On the billionaires arm was a very beautiful blonde woman who was probably around 30 to 35 years of age. She had lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and wore a lovely pink dress that showed off her petite figure.

"Everyone…" Vlad announced. "I'd like you all to meet Cassandra."

"Well, hello ya'll." Cassandra said with a southern belle accent. "It's very nice to meet ya."

"Uh… it's nice to meet you too, Cassandra." Maddie said.

"Oh please, call me Cassie."

"Mr. Masters, who is your friend exactly?" Jazz asked as politely as she could.

"Oh sweetheart I'm more than just his friend..." Said Cassie. Danny's heart almost stopped completely. This could not be happening. No, just no. But it was happening.

"I'm his girlfriend."

**Gore the plot bunny: **OH MY GOD!

**Me: **Yep, Vlad has a girlfriend. Hey, is it wrong for me to hate my own OC?

**Danny: **I thought you hated OC's in general?

**Me: **I do, only a handful of people have ever been able to get away with it in my opinion. But whatever, Cassandra is necessary for this story.

**Danny: **How so?

**Me: **Well it's not just a romance fic is it? There's hurt/comfort in here too. This is the hurt.

**Danny: **I see. What do you think Vlad?

**Vlad: **Do you really think I look good dressed like that?

**Me and Danny: **Yes.

**Gore the plot bunny: **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	6. Befriending the enemy

**Me: **To Jeanette9a, I'm afraid to tell you that it is not a hoax. Cassandra is really Vlad's girlfriend.

**Gore the plot bunny: **I hate her.

**Danny: **You're talking about Cassandra right?

**Gore the plot bunny: ** Duh.

**Me: **I hate her too Gore, but as I said before, she is a necessity.

**Vlad: **Start the chapter already!

**Me: **Wow V-chan. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were beginning to like this story.

**Everyone but author: **HURRY UP SO WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

**Me: **Okay, okay; I'm starting.

Befriending the Enemy

Danny was in pain. His heart was constricting in his chest; making it hard to breath. He had known that rejection was supposed to feel painful, but not this painful! It more than hurt, it was pure agony. He tried to put on a brave face at dinner. But it was hard. It was even more difficult to keep himself from strangling the perky blonde. How dare that bitch steal his mate!

He spent the entire dinner shooting glares at the woman and finding as many faults with her personality as possible. She was too perky, her southern accent sounded fake, and so on. Luckily, no one seemed to notice his silent fury except Jazz. How could they anyway? His dad was busy blathering on about ghosts and describing his newest ghost hunting invention. Which, no one was. His mom was asking Vlad and _Cassandra _how they met. Which turned into a '_fascinating'_ (Note: sarcasm) story about the 'little tramp' being interviewed for a position as Vlad's secretary.

How could Vlad be interested in this woman? It was obvious she was just interested in him because he was a billionaire. Although, apparently, Danny was the only one who saw it. His friends didn't even believe him when he told them about it the next day!

"Danny, is it possible you're overreacting?" Said Sam.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, SAM?! I thought you, of all people, would understand this. You hate girls like Cassandra."

"Calm down, dude," said Tucker. "I don't think that's what Sam meant."

"Shut up Tucker. Danny, I've never met Cassandra. For all we know she could be the sweetest person in the world. Even if she does wear pink." Sam shuddered.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S THE PRINCESS OF CANDYLAND! SHE STOLE MY MATE, SAM!"

The tears came then. Danny tried to hold them back. Really he did. But, he couldn't. He broke down. Sobs racked through his body as he collapsed to the ground. Of all the times for Vlad to move on from his obsession with Danny's mom, it had to be right when Danny figured out had had feelings for the older halfa.

Sam knelt down and wrapped one of her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, still sobbing. Tucker joined them on the ground and patted Danny's back in a comforting gesture.

"It's going to be okay Danny." Sam said soothingly. "If Vlad is really your mate, then his relationship with Cassandra shouldn't last long. Just be patient."

"Yeah, Sam's right." Tucker agreed. They sat there in silence for a moment as Danny cried. Then Sam got an idea.

"Danny, you said you were planning on becoming friends with Vlad before you told him how you felt, right?"

"Yeah." He sniffled.

"Then why don't you stick with that plan?"

"Huh?" Danny sat up suddenly and looked at his friend. What was she getting at? Tucker suddenly perked up too.

"I get it!" The techno geek exclaimed. Sam continued.

"Danny, when Vlad and Cassandra eventually break up, you will already be friends with him. Then you can tell him how you feel."

Danny Gapped at his friends. That actually wasn't a bad idea. If he was lucky enough, maybe Vlad would fall for him too. Danny felt much better now. It wasn't the end of the world. Heck he had never formally been rejected anyway. He still had a chance.

…Time Skip…

Now where to begin? How were you supposed to become best friends with your former arch enemy? Well first things first, Danny had to get Vlad alone. Which was easier said than done. Every time he tried, Vlad was either in a meeting or had Cassandra hanging off of his arm. God, that woman was beginning to get on his nerves. Annoying or not, it turned out that she could actually be useful, as Danny found out later that week. Danny had just barely stepped into Fenton Work's when he noticed Cassandra (or _Cassie_ as she preferred to be called) was sitting on the couch, having tea with his mom. Her golden hair cascaded down her back in waves. Today she wore a long-sleeved pink blouse, Skinny jeans, and matching stiletto heels.

"Danny, there you are!" Maddie said as Danny entered the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked apprehensively.

"Cassie, thought it would be a good idea for her to … you know… get to know everyone." Okay what was that woman playing at?

"Yes, you know since I'm dating Vlad…" How dare she use his name so casually. "…I just thought I'd try and get to know his friends a little bit better. Especially you Danny."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Vlad talks about you nonstop…" Danny's heart fluttered a bit when she said that. "…so I thought it would be nice if you and I got to know each other a little more." Danny wanted to tell her she repeats herself too much, but he held his tongue. This could be the opportunity he had been looking for. If he befriended Cassie, then he could easily worm his way into Vlad's heart.

"That sounds like a great idea Cassie. Hey, how about I treat you to lunch?"

**Me: **Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I've been working around writers block.

**Everyone but author: **Please review.


	7. The pain of rejection

**Gore the plot bunny: **Hey Anime?

**Me: **Yes Gore?

**Gore the plot bunny: **Can I kill Cassandra? *pouty face*

**Me: **When I'm done with her.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Yay!

**Danny: **Now that Gore's happy, can we start the next chapter?

**Me: **You guys are so impatient.

**Vlad: **Anime…

**Me: **Here's chapter 7.

The pain of rejection

"My head hurts." Danny said as he messaged his temples. The noise of the Nasty Burger was not helping his headache in the least bit.

It turns out his first impression of Cassandra had been wrong. She wasn't annoying, she was way worse! For two whole weeks the woman had been dragging Danny from place to place, talking his ears off. And if that wasn't enough, the perky blonde was always clinging to him! It was as if personal space was a foreign concept to her.

"I take back what I said Danny, Cassandra is a nightmare. I'm glad I don't have to deal with her."

"Ha ha, very funny Sam."

"Ish she rwely drawt brad?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Tuck. We can't understand you."

Tucker swallowed his meat-lovers deluxe double-decker cheeseburger. "I said, is she really that bad?"

"Tucker, listening to nails on a blackboard is less painful."

"Ouch. Well, look on the bright side. At least you and Vlad are friends now."

Tucker had a point. Thanks to Cassandra, he and Vlad were closer than ever. It started when Cassandra invited Danny to have dinner with her. His family had been present so he couldn't refuse. Imagine his surprise when instead of Cassandra, Vlad showed up at the fancy restaurant. Apparently, Cassandra had invited them both out so the two men could have a little 'bonding time', as she put it.

Both of them had been shocked at first, but they quickly got over it. In the beginning it was very awkward and tense between the two men, but as the night went on they relaxed and it turned into one of the best nights Danny had ever had. Who knew he and Vlad had so much in common? They listened to the same music (with the exception of Dumpty Humpty), and watched the same movies. They actually ended up having a movie marathon at the mansion, once they had finished dinner.

Each time he and Vlad hung out, Danny felt himself fall even deeper in love with the man. And why not? Vlad Masters was handsome, intelligent, powerful. Who cared if he was billionaire? Vlad could be homeless and it wouldn't matter. If only Vlad was with him instead of Cassandra.

"Danny… Earth to Danny. Danny!"

Danny jumped when Sam yelled in his ear. "What the hell Dam?"

"Sorry, but you were kinda spacing out there for a minute."

"Here," Tucker handed him a napkin.

"What's this for?"

"You were drooling."

Danny blushed, that was embarrassing.

….Time Skip…

"Hey Fenton!"

Damn it, didn't Christmas vacation mean you got a break from bullies too? Why did Dash feel the need to make every second of Danny's life a living hell?

"What do you want Dash?"

"Oh… nothing much." Dash said with a sly grin that made Danny feel uneasy. "It's just that… last weekend I was walking home from a little late night football practice. And funny thing. I actually have to walk by that new gay club…."

Oh no. Danny did not like where this was going. Dash couldn't know, could he?

"Well, I just happened to glance over and you'll never guess who I saw coming out of the employee entrance…"

Danny paled; no, no, NO!

"Here take a look." Dash held up his cellphone and sure enough, there on the tiny screen, was a photo of Danny himself. Dressed in an oversized but very stylish black tee, black skinny jeans, and red converse; coming out of Sinful Fixation via employee entrance.

Danny's chest constricted. It was hard to breath. Dash could ruin Danny's life with that picture if he wanted to. Danny's parents would find out and he'd be grounded until doomsday. He would be bullied and ridiculed even more than he was now. Scenario after horrible scenario ran through Danny's head at the thought that Dash might post that picture on the internet. Heck not only would Danny get into trouble but so would 'Mama', who was absolutely the nicest person on the planet. 'She' didn't deserve to get into trouble because of him.

Things only seemed to get worse after Dash showed him the picture. He could vaguely hear Dash blackmailing him in the background. Along with the sound of his own heartbeat and sound of blood rushing through his own veins. Danny had gone numb. Why? Because at that moment Danny spotted Vlad and Cassandra over the jocks shoulder. They were exiting from a small boutique, shopping bags in hand. Danny's heart stopped when, for the first time, he saw Vlad and Cassandra kiss. (A/N: Vlad and Cassie have kissed before, this is just the first time Danny saw them do it.)

The numb feeling was gone. In its place was pure internal agony. His entire body was on fire. His chest was constricting so much he thought his heart might burst and cause him internal bleeding. Not only that, Danny felt his ghost powers all flare up at once. (A/N: he only feels them flare. He doesn't turn intangible or anything.) He began to choke. It was as if his ghostly wail was trying to force its way out of his throat but his body was trying to hold it back. He started to panic. The pain was too much and it got worse. Danny screamed, or at least, he tried to. It came out as more of a choking/sobbing sound. Then he collapsed. His body convulsed. He pounded the ground with his fist, still screaming and sobbing. Tears stained his face. This, this is what rejection felt like.

…

Danny was dead to the world around him, still caught up in his own painful world. He didn't notice the riot that had broken out around him. Dash was freaking out. He apparently forgot he had a cellphone and ran into the Nasty Burger screaming for someone to call an ambulance. In his hurry he ran into Mr. Lancer, literally. Mr. Lancer had heard the screaming and saw Danny collapse and was on his way out when he ran headlong into Dash. The collision had sent Dash's cellphone to the ground where it was quickly forgotten.

Cassandra screamed when she saw Danny twitching and convulsing on the ground. At first, it made Vlad think she was overreacting to a ghost sighting, cause the woman was deathly afraid of ghosts. (A/N: ironic huh?) But then he saw Danny and his blood ran cold. What was wrong with the boy? It looked as if he were having a seizure, a panic attack, and a heart attack all at once. Without delay the billionaire dropped the bags he had been carrying for Cassandra and hurried over to Danny. At the exact same time Sam and Tucker came running out from the Nasty Burger. They had been paying for their meals (they were the only ones who ate anything) while Danny waited for them outside.

Tucker was dialing 911 as fast as he could while approaching Danny. Sam stopped though. She saw the picture on Dash's cellphone. Without really caring whose cell it was, the Goth 'accidentally' crushed the device beneath her combat boot. Then hurried over to her screaming friend.

….Time Skip….

The ambulance came in record time. About six minutes. The paramedics head a little trouble getting Danny on the gurney. On account of his thrashing in pain. But with the help of Vlad, Mr. Lancer, and his friends; were finally able to get him into the ambulance. The medical truck Sped away. In the back the paramedics were having trouble again. Danny wouldn't stop thrashing long enough for them to check him over, and they had him strapped down too! The convulsing got worse, his screams were increasing in pitch, and he was thrashing even more wildly. The paramedics tried to give him a sedative, but were unsuccessful as they didn't have a clear shot at his veins.

…..

As they neared Amity Park Hospital, Danny's ghost sense went off. Not that he or anyone else noticed. The paramedics did notice, however, when Skulker phased into the medical cabin. Via the roof. The poor men were terrified. They completely forgot about Danny and jumped to 'safety' from the back of the moving ambulance.

Skulker grabbed one of Danny's arms. His mechanical body was able to hold the arm still while Danny continued to thrash and scream. Quickly, the mech injected the young halfa with an electric orange colored liquid. Danny's thrashing and screaming stopped, but his body still convulsed. Skulker then, very gently, lifted the boy up over his shoulder. The mech made sure Danny was secure before phasing both of them through the roof of the ambulance and flew off. Destination: the ghost zone.

**Me: **Cliffhanger! So what do you boys think?

**Danny: **…

**Vlad: **…

**Gore the plot bunny: **…

**Me: **Well, how about that. For once their speechless. Please review! And don't worry, this story is far from over.


	8. The Pain of Rejection part 2

**Me: **Before we begin, I would like to address some comments a couple readers posted…

To Jeanette9a – Vlad hasn't actually rejected Danny. Danny just feels like he has and is overreacting to seeing Vlad and Cassandra kissing. And it Vlad did reject Danny he wouldn't be affected by it because he's the rejecter not the rejectee.

An anonymous person made a comment about Dark Phantom. He's not in this story! And he will not be in it. I haven't even mentioned him, so I have no idea where you get that frame of mind. Although I have to admit, if he was in this story, Dark Phantom and Clockwork would be mates.

I've said this before and I'll say it again. I'm just making this up as I go along. There are a few key points I've already figured out and I'm slowly making my way towards them, be patient.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Can we start now? This is getting good.

**Me: **Yes Gore, I just had to get that stuff off my chest.

**Vlad and Danny: **Chapter 8 starts now!

The pain of rejection part 2

Tucker POV

Tucker's cell rang. It was a phone call from… Technus? How the hell had that ghost gotten a hold of his phone number? The tech geek showed the phone to Sam.

"Answer it."

Tucker wasn't so sure that was a good idea. They shouldn't be standing around talking to one of Danny's enemies. They should be on their way to the… Tucker shuddered… Hospital. He did what Sam told him though, and answered the phone. He put it on speaker so she could listen too.

"Hello?"

"You and the Goth girl need to come to my lab. Now."

Sam grabbed the phone from Tucker after the ghost said that. "Look Technus," She snarled. "We don't have time to come to your stupid lab. Danny is…"

"Danny is here in my lab." Technus interrupted.

"What!"

"Just hurry and get your asses over here. I can't exactly call the boy's parents. So you two are all I got."

The tech ghost hung up. He didn't leave the teens very much option. They hung up the phone and raced to Fenton Work's.

Jazz's POV

Jazz had just gotten home from tutoring Star and found a note on the kitchen table.

_Jazz, Vlad Called. Danny's been taken to hospital in an ambulance. Your father and I have already left. Meet us there._

_ Mom_

Danny was in the hospital! Jazz grabbed her keys and ran to the front door. Where she almost got trampled by Sam and Tucker.

"What the heck, you two?!"

"Sorry Jazz, but we're in a hurry Danny is…"

"I know. He's been taken to the hospital. C'mon I'll give you guys a ride."

"No Jazz, Danny's not there," said Tucker.

"What?! What do you mean he's not there?!"

"Technus had Danny in his lab. We need to get there now!"

They didn't waste any more time. Jazz led the other two teens downstairs to her parent's lab. She opened the portal and the three of them jumped into the Fenton Spector Speeder.

….Time Skip…

Technus' lab looked like something from an old fashion syfy/horror flick. Chemicals, odd looking tools, and halfway completed inventions littered every available surface space. The teens entered cautiously. Poor Jazz nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the inventions sparked suddenly.

"Technus," Sam called. "Where's Danny!"

"Quiet girl." Growled Skulker who was standing directly behind them. Where had he come from? They turned to face the mech. Sam glared at Skulker. Tucker and Jazz, both intimidated by Skulker, hid behind her.

"Where is Danny?" Sam barked. She didn't trust Technus or Skulker. Who knew what they were doing to poor Danny? Christmas truce or not.

"He's in the back."

The mech led the teenagers to a small room that had been dressed up like a hospital ward. Danny was fast asleep on the bed, an IV sticking out of one of his arms. He was also hooked up to a heart monitor. He looked fine. This confused the teens. They found it odd that Technus and Skulker (who were two of Danny's greatest enemies) were helping Danny. Even with the Christmas truce in place.

Technus came into the room, a clipboard and some x-rays in hand. He checked Danny's pulse, and then turned to face the gawking teenagers. He had barely opened his mouth when Sam interrupted.

"Why are you helping Danny?"

…

Dash's POV

His phone was destroyed. The only evidence he had that Fenton was working at a gay club was gone with it. Not that he was actually panning on showing it to anyone. He was just trying to stir Fenton up a bit. He didn't realize he would… would… have a panic attack over it. Dash glad his phone was destroyed. Glad that damn picture was gone. (A/N: poor Dash doesn't realize he had nothing to do with Danny's panic attack) He could always get another cellphone later. He had insurance after all.

God he needed to take his mind off of it. Dash decided to call his friends and go out for a movie. He used the mall payphone to call Paulina and Kwan. They met up at the mall food court.

"Hey Dash!"

"What's wrong? You don't look so good."

He wanted to forget it. But he needed to get this off of his chest. He told them what had happened earlier. Once he finished Paulina and Kwan did their best to comfort him.

"Dash," Paulina said soothingly. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault. I don't think what you did could cause anyone to have a seizure. It doesn't work like that. Besides Danny's not the type to have a panic attack over something like that."

Paulina had a point there. Calling his friends turned out to be a good idea. They always made him feel better. If just a little bit. Though he didn't think he would completely forgive himself unless he talked to Fenton.

"Come on Dash let's go see that movie," said Kwan.

…Time Skip…

After they saw the movie, they all decided to head to Paulina's place to hang out. She had an awesome flat screen TV, pool table, and indoor swimming pool. So they would have plenty to do over there. On the way the three of them were goofing around, cracking jokes and shoving one another. Well, the boys were anyway. Paulina was just walking alongside them, laughing at their immature antics.

They were passing a small alleyway uptown when Paulina stopped suddenly. She was staring intensely into the alley. The jocks exchanged worried looks.

"Paulina? What is it?"

"Guys, is that who I think it is?"

…

(I'm gonna leave you guys hanging there)

Vlad's POV

_Vlad was pissed off. _And why shouldn't he be? Daniel was missing. All of the billionaire's ghostly servants were useless, and he couldn't get a hold of Skulker. Imagine how he felt, worried sick about Daniel. He had broken several traffic laws to get to Amity Park Hospital because of his worry. Only to find out that the boy had been kidnapped by a ghost! The paramedics didn't offer a very good description of the ghost so Vlad couldn't be sure who had done it. What if something bad happened to Daniel? Vlad didn't want that, especially now that he and Daniel were friends.

Actually in Vlad's mind, he and Daniel were more than friends. Vlad and Jack were friends. No, he and the boy had a special connection. Vlad just wish he knew what it was. Why his heart started pounding every time he saw the boy. He couldn't be falling for the boy could he? No, that was impossible. He was with Cassandra after all. But still….

…

Sam POV

So that's what happened. Danny and Technus were friends now. (Something Danny conveniently forgot to tell them when he explained about working at Sinful Fixation and being bisexual). Now it made sense why Technus was helping Danny. Skulker was only helping because Technus was his mate.

"How did you guys know Danny was being taken to the hospital though?" Tucker asked.

"Clockwork." The ghosts said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it really was. Tucker should have known that. Sam wasn't gonna call the tech geek on it though. He looked embarrassed as it was.

"But why take him at all? Why not just let the doctors at the hospital take care of Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Do you really think human doctors would be able to help your brother, who is a half ghost?" Said Skulker. "Besides, what the boy was going through was the results of a ghost problem."

"But…"

"Look girl."

"My name is Jazz."

"Whatever, look. Technus had a medical degree when he was alive. That makes him more than qualified to look after the boy. And he can look after both the boys human and ghost half's."

"What do you mean ghost problem?" Sam said curiously.

"Danny told you about how ghosts have mates right?" the teens nodded. "Well, what happened to Danny was the result of him overreacting to seeing his mate with someone other than him. Add that with the fact that he is part human, made the pain ten times worse. There is a reason humans don't have mates you know."

That explained a lot. "Will Danny be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He might have a sore throat when he wakes up. That's all."

Now that they knew Danny was going to be fine, all the teens had to do was think of a believable fib to tell Danny's parents. Who were probably freaking out about now. Which is a lot easier said than done.

**Me: **Another chapter done. But we're not through yet!

**Gore the plot bunny: **Who was in the alleyway Anime?

**Me: **You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, Gore.

**Gore the plot bunny: **TELL ME NOW ANIME!

**Danny: **Don't make me get the thermos Gore.

**Gore the plot bunny: **But I want to know!

**Vlad: **So do we, but we're not pitching a fit about it.

**Me: **Okaaaaaay, while these guys are busy arguing, how about some reviews?


	9. The Pain of Rejection part 3

**Danny: **Anime, where's Vlad and Gore?

**Me: **They were getting on my nerves with their arguing, so I sucked them into the Fenton thermos.

**Danny: ***Laughs*

**Me and Danny: **Here's chapter 9…

The pain of Rejection part 3

Danny was completely better. His throat was still rather sore though. He ended up spending the night and Technus' lab and didn't get home until the next day. He and Jazz had somehow convinced his parents that he wasn't possessed or anything. He still had no idea how they had managed, he and Jazz had just weaved a story of him waking up alone in an alley and her finding him when she went for a drive. Thank God their parents were so clueless.

But the best thing that had happened as a result of the event was that Vlad had been worried too. In fact when Danny saw the billionaire the next day, the man had swept Danny into a very strong hug. Danny had almost fainted when the man did that. After the hug Danny told Vlad what had happened. Well maybe not all of it. Just that Skulker and Technus had kidnapped him to help him. Speaking of Technus, the ghost of technology had explained to Danny that Vlad hadn't necessarily rejected him. So, there was still a chance. And Danny thought his window of opportunity was growing.

Especially now; Vlad and Cassandra had been fighting a lot recently. Mostly about stupid stuff. Cassandra wanted to spend more 'quality time' together with Vlad. Vlad argued that he wanted to too, but he had to work. The man was a billionaire after all. He owned several large corporations and on top of that he was the mayor of Amity Park. He just didn't have time. Cassandra had argued that he had to make the time and stormed out. Or she tried to storm out. It was kind of difficult when she kept tripping over her platform stiletto heels. (A/N: Danny just happened to be there for this argument.)

Danny was back to being happy. Cassandra and Vlad's relationship was on the rocks, and his relationship with the man couldn't be better. Well, it could if Vlad dumped Cassandra and went out with him instead. Nothing could ruin Danny's good mood. Except for Dash. Sam had told him that she destroyed the phone and that Damn picture, so he didn't have to worry anymore. At least he thought he didn't. Danny became worried when, at work that weekend, it was Dash who he had to serve.

"Dash?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Danny hissed quietly, trying to look like he was just taking Dash's order.

"I needed to talk to you. And this was the only way I knew how."

"What about?"

Dash bit his lip. "I… wanted to apologize." He said. "I never meant… to… you know. I wasn't going to show that picture to anyone. I…"

"Dash, stop. You didn't cause that panic attack or anything. The medic's think it was just stress, so you have nothing to apologize for. And Dash…"

"Yeah?"

"Just because I work at a gay club doesn't make me gay."

"You're not gay?"

"No, I'm bisexual."

Dash sighed then he laughed, the jock was relieved that he wasn't the cause of Danny's abrupt attack. "I glad. You know that you're alright. Sorry I thought you were gay."

"Whatever…"

The jock got up to leave but first, even though he didn't order anything, he gave Danny a nice tip. Dash had barely taken two steps when he turned around again. "Oh, hey Fenton."

"What?"

"You know the mayor's girlfriend right?"

"You mean Cassandra?" The jock nodded. "What about her?"

Dash grinned and pulled a new phone from his back pocket. He flipped it open and showed Danny the picture on the screen. Danny's jaw dropped. In the picture was Cassandra. In an alleyway. Making out. With someone who was **not **Vlad. That slut was cheating on Vlad!

Danny swallowed. "Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you send me that picture?"

…Time Skip…

"So what are you gonna do now?" Tucker asked.

Danny stared at the picture of Cassandra Dash had sent him for the millionth time. What was he going to do? He didn't want to keep this a secret form Vlad. If he did, he could ruin their newfound friendship. But at the same time he wasn't sure if Cassandra was really cheating. What if the picture was just taken out of Context? He knew Dash thought it was real. It turned out Paulina had been the one to take the picture originally. Danny had even talked to her about it. She told him that it could be possible they were mistaken, but she didn't think so. Which brings us back to his current dilemma. What was he going to do about the picture?

"Danny, you have to talk to Cassandra." Sam said

Yeah, you're right."

"I just mean… wait. You said I'm right?"

"Yeah, Sam. Because you **are **right. I need to talk to Cassandra and give her a chance to explain."

"Good luck dude."

"Thanks Tuck."

…..Time Skip…

Danny stood outside the mansion. He clenched and unclenched his hand. Why was it so hard to knock? Why did Cassandra move in with Vlad again? Oh yeah, so they could spend more 'quality time' together. Danny took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock. Before his hand made contact, the door opened.

"Daniel?"

Uh… hey Vlad."

"What are you doing here? You know I work on Wednesdays."

"Yeah I know, I just… I need to talk to Cassandra real quick. Is she here?"

Vlad looked suspicious of Danny but didn't say anything as his watch had beeped telling him that he was late. So he told Danny where Cassandra's room was and left. (A/N: Vlad and Cassandra don't share a room even though they live together. Because A: Vlad and Cassandra haven't been dating that long and B: Vlad is a gentleman, he doesn't force himself on young women.) Danny hurried into the mansion and found Cassandra's room. He wanted to get this done and over with. He came to her door and knocked.

"Cassandra, its Danny. May I come in?"

"Well of course you can Danny."

Danny took a deep breath and opened the door. Cassandra's room wasn't anything special. It was small, the walls were painted a plain white color, and there were lots of pink and flower patterned accessories everywhere. Cassandra sat at a makeup vanity across from the door. She didn't turn to face him. Instead she eyed him through the mirror as she continued to apply her makeup.

"So what do I owe this little pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you." He said as he closed the door. Danny didn't beat around the bush. He came right out and said it. "Cassandra, what are you doing in this picture?"

Her eyes widened when she saw the picture on the cellphone. "H-how… when did you…? I…" Her eyes narrowed. "Give me the phone Danny." Cassandra stood up and faced the young halfa. What happened to her Southern belle accent? It was completely gone. The woman advanced on him. "**Give. Me. The. Phone. Danny.**" Danny wasn't scared of ghosts, but he was for damn sure, scared of Cassandra at that moment.

...

Vlad's POV

Vlad ran back into the mansion. How could he have forgotten that proposal? Even worse, now he was running really late. He had almost made it to the meeting when he noticed he had left his papers at home and had to turn around to get them. Good thing he was a billionaire. The town council would surely forgive him once he told them he was planning on paying for this project straight from his own pocket. The proposal would benefit both the city and the tax payers, so he wasn't doing that bad today.

His office was a couple doors down from Cassandra's room. He walked by it first and grabbed the papers he needed, but when he walked by it again he stopped. Why was the door closed? What were Cassandra and Daniel talking about? Daniel had been acting rather odd when Vlad saw him earlier. This worried the billionaire greatly.

A loud crash came from inside the room. What the hell was going on in there? Vlad cracked the door open and peaked inside…

…

Danny's POV

Cassandra advanced on him again, looking rather menacing. "Don't make me say it again Danny." She growled. Danny stepped back and accidentally knocked over the vase on the bedside table, which crashed to the floor.

"Y-you really are cheating on Vlad!"

"No duh, genius. Who would want to date that old hack anyway? I mean seriously. The only thing he's good for is money. And once I marry and divorce him I'll be rich!"

That pissed Danny off. He wasn't scared of her anymore. Danny stood up straight so that he towered over the blonde. (A/N: Cassandra is really short, even in heels.) "Look you bitch." He snarled. "You're lucky Vlad even considered dating a little piece of trash like you. He could have anyone he wants. You don't deserve an amazing guy like Vlad. You… you…**FUCKING LITTLE SLUT!**"

The door banged open. Danny whipped around. There, standing in the doorway was Vlad. The man looked absolutely furious! He was livid. His face was flushed red with anger, and his eyes had a murderous glint in them. He grabbed Danny's hand and looked at the picture on the little screen. Then he gripped Danny by the upper arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Vlad…Vlad are you okay?!"

Vlad shoved Danny out the front door and tossed the boy his phone. "Go home Daniel."

"But Vlad…"

"Please Daniel. I need to talk to _Cassandra _alone."

Danny was stunned. He had never seen that look on the older hybrids face before. It was a mix between fury, hurt, and gratitude. The young halfa nodded his head. "O-okay Vlad. I'll…I'll talk to you later."

"I'd like that Daniel."

Vlad shut the door and Danny went home.

…..

Vlad's POV

Vlad kicked open Cassandra's door again. The woman looked terrified. As well she should be for what she said earlier. So Vlad was only good for money huh? Not only that, she actually though they might end up married. This wasn't a committed relationship. Vlad didn't love her. She was just a stepping stone for getting over his obsession with Maddie.

"V-Vlad honey, look I-I can explain…"

"Save it Cassandra." He barked. "And will you drop that ridiculous accent, since its fake. I want you out. You have five minutes to grab everything you own, that I haven't bought you, and leave."

"But Vlad…"

"Just get the **HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!**"

The billionaire ground his teeth. That damn woman was taking too long. He grabbed her wrist, none too gently, and pulled her to the front door. Where if anyone happened to be driving or walking by at that moment, they could see Vlad literally throw Cassandra out of his house slamming the door in her face. But not before telling her she was an ungrateful gold-digging whore that would rot in Hell for an eternity. This scandal would be all that the City of Amity Park would talk about for the next few weeks. And they would all take Vlad's side.

**Gore the plot bunny: **YAY! CASSANDRA IS GONE! I can kill her now right?

**Me: **Yes Gore, you can kill her. Just do me one little favor?

**Gore the plot bunny: **What?

**Me: **Make her suffer.

**Gore the plot bunny: **OKAY!

**Danny and Vlad: **Please review!


	10. The pain of Rejection part 4

**Gore the plot bunny: **Now that Cassandra's gone, are Danny and Vlad finally get together?

**Me: **Not saying.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Awe.

**Vlad: **Gore, you know better than to ask something like that. Anime will never just tell you.

**Danny: **You're just gonna have to read the chapter like everyone else.

**Me: **I couldn't have said it better myself Danny.

**Everyone: **Chapter 10 begin!

The pain of Rejection part 4

"Danny, just tell him." Sam said aggravated. Now that Vlad and Cassandra were no longer together, Danny finally had his chance. But, well frankly speaking, Danny was chicken. The poor halfa was basically on the verge of a nervous break breakdown.

"This isn't exactly easy Sam. Besides, you don't have the right to say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly Sam, you haven't exactly asked Tucker out on a date have you?"

"What!" Sam shouted. A few people sitting at tables around them stared. She blushed and lowered her voice to a whisper. "How do you know?"

"Not hard to figure out Sam. Especially with the way you look at him."

Sam blushed harder. "Don't you dare say anything to Tucker. Or I'll…"

"I haven't said anything so far have I?"

"Whatever. Anyway the thing between me and Tucker is not the same as you and Vlad."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, you and Vlad are mates. Tucker and I are not. And you two wouldn't be mates if you two weren't meant to be together."

"I guess."

"Danny, if you don't tell him now then someone else is just gonna steal him out from under you. And I know you don't want that."

Danny sighed. "Alright, Sam. I'll tell him." Sam smiled and patted her friends hand reassuringly. Danny got an idea then. "On one condition…"

"Wait, what?"

"You have to tell Tucker."

Sam gaped at her friend. She opened her mouth, closed it again. What was she supposed to say to that? She opened her mouth again. "I…"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Damn Tucker, your timing was impeccable.

"Nothing." He and Sam said together. Then Danny got another idea. "Actually Tucker, Sam has something she wants to tell you." He said. Sam glared at him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. Danny just gave her a sly smile. Tucker looked back and forth between his two friends, confused. Danny decided it would be best if he gave his two friends some privacy. He excused himself and exited the Nasty Burger. Only to run straight into Dash.

"Hey there Fenton."

"Hey Dash."

Ever since they had that little talk at the club, he and Dash had become much closer. They weren't exactly friends; Dash just wasn't bullying him anymore. Which was nice. For both of them.

Dash's POV

Dash had never been in love before. Sure he dated, but that's all they were. Just dates; he wasn't in love with any of them. No matter how pretty the girls were. Dash just didn't feel that spark. It was even worse when they kissed him. Dating for the jock was, really, just horrible.

What if he was gay? Dash could admit, he had never seriously ben attracted to the girls he dated. Well except for Paulina. Though the decided to just stay friends after dating for a couple of weeks. So maybe he was bisexual, like Fenton. In fact, ever since he first saw Danny coming out of Sinful Fixation, he felt oddly attracted to the boy. The jock found himself… actually wanting to ask Fenton out on a date. The other boy was attractive in a sense. Black hair, beige skin tone (other might say he was pale, but there was a hint to color to his skin), and beautiful blue eyes. He had a pretty nice body too. Slight muscle tone like a swimmers physique, but there was also a slight curviness to his figure.

Dash stared at the boy walking beside him. The jock felt himself blushing. What would it be like to kiss Fenton? Okay yeah, he was defiantly attracted to the boy. Danny turned his head to say something and caught Dash staring. Dash turned away quickly, embarrassed from being caught. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the City's many billboards. One of the few that had Phantom on it. Dash stared at the billboard then glanced at Fenton. His eyes widened. Phantom looked a lot like… Fenton. In fact, if you changed the hair color, eye color, and skin tone; the two could be twins. That was just a coincidence, wasn't it? Well whatever, it now made sense why Dash was so attracted to Fenton. Because he had always had a secret crush on Phantom.

...Four hours later, at Vlad's mansion….

Vlad's POV

Vlad slammed the door behind him. Why wouldn't people just leave him alone?! All day he had woman after woman throw themselves at him. Didn't they understand he just got out of a relationship? He didn't want another one so soon. Unless it was with Daniel. Vlad knew he shouldn't think like that, or be attracted to a younger man. Someone who wasn't even legal yet! Not only that but his best friends son. But Vlad couldn't shake the feeling that it was a mutual attraction.

Vlad thought about the exchange he had heard between Cassandra and the boy. What Cassandra had said hurt. Hurt him deeply. Was he really that unlovable? But then Daniel had stood up for him. He had said that Vlad could have anyone he wanted. It was the way he said it though. The way he said had sent Vlad's heart soaring with hope. It sounded as if the boy really cared for him, as more than a friend. Could Daniel have feelings for him? Vlad sincerely hoped so.

He went into his office and sat down at his desk. God he was tired. And he still had a ton of paperwork to do. Vlad rubbed his eyes and grabbed the first file that was on his desk. Something fell out and landed directly on the man's lap. It was an envelope. An envelope that was made of parchment. It didn't have a return address or stamp on it. He turned it over and saw his name typed in fancy lettering on the front. How had this envelop gotten there? As far as he knew, the file the envelop had fallen out of had been here in his home office since yesterday. And he knew the envelop hadn't been there before.

He decided to open it. There was nothing dangerous about a letter after all. As for it being there; he figured it was a message from a ghost. It turned out not to be a letter, but a short note from… Daniel?

_Vlad, meet me tonight at eight. Outside the old Thompson place. There's something I want to tell you._

_ -Danny_

Vlad's heart pounded. He completely forgot about his paperwork. It wasn't important now. Daniel wanted to tell him something? Was this…? Could this be...? A love confession? A smile spread over the man's face. Yes, it had to be! Daniel was in love with him! At eight o'clock huh? Vlad couldn't wait!

…..

Danny's POV

Danny sat on the front doorstep of Fenton Works. It was cold out, but that gave him something to focus on other than his meeting with Vlad. Not that he didn't have plenty on his mind. Sam had successfully told Tucker about her feelings, which the tech geek full heartedly reciprocated. The two were now on their first official date. Before they went they both called and whished Danny luck. Then there was Dash. The jock had been acting weird earlier. Especially after he saw the billboard.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked as she poked her head out the door.

"Yeah Jazz, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"How come?" Jazz sat down beside him and pulled her button up cardigan tighter around her.

"I'm gonna meet Vlad in a couple hours. I'm gonna tell him how I feel."

"Oh Danny that's wonderful!" Jazz exclaimed.

"But what if he rejects me Jazz?"

"He won't Danny. I know he won't. The two of you were made for each other."

Danny smiled at his sister. "Thanks Jazz."

"Anytime Danny."

….

It was ten to eight. Danny kept shuffling from foot to foot, trying to beat down the urge to run away. Why did everyone have to make this sound so easy? They just didn't understand. He was about to pour his heart out to someone he really couldn't live without. Danny took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He really hoped Vlad wouldn't reject him.

The sound of a stick breaking reached his ears. Vlad was early. Well, Danny should have expected that much. It was now or never. Danny turned and came face to face with… Dash? The jock flashed the halfa a small nervous smile. Wait. Dash was nervous? That wasn't like the blonde.

"Dash? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Danny frowned, "I'm waiting for someone. Your turn."

The jock chuckled. "I'm here to see you."

Dash had a weird look on his face when he said that. Danny didn't like it. It made him feel uneasy. Dash walked forward until he was right in front of Danny. The bigger boy leaned in closer. Danny gulped.

"Dash? What are you…?" Danny's eyes widened. Dash had… had… kissed him. **Dash had kissed him**. **DASH. KISSED. HIM.**

….

Vlad's POV

Vlad transformed into Plasmius. He figured it would better if he met Daniel in ghost form. Plus he would get there faster. That and it would ensure more privacy than if he went as Vlad Masters. He arrived at the supposedly haunted house shortly before eight. But what he saw was not what he expected.

Daniel was kissing another boy! What the hell?! What did he think he was doing?! Vlad was furious. How dare that little brat get his hopes up like that! It was college all over again for the billionaire. He spared the kissing teen's one last glance before flying off. All the while thinking of nothing short of revenge.

…..

Danny's POV

Danny shoved Dash away. "What the HELL do you think you're doing Dash!" he screamed.

"I was…"

"Gah! No, don't tell me! I don't want to hear it!"

Danny was freaking out. Dash kissed him! Why?! No, he didn't want to know why. He wanted to punch Dash in the jaw and leave. But he couldn't leave. He had to wait for Vlad. Oh no, Vlad! What time was it? Danny checked his watch. Ten after eight. Where was Vlad?

He saw him then. Vlad was in his ghost form flying away from the abandoned house at top speed. No, he had seen! Danny's one chance, gone! All because of Dash! The tears came. Danny couldn't remember a time he had cried so hard.

"Danny..?"

Danny rounded on the jock. Suddenly he was furious. "You! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**Everyone but author: **NO!

**Me: **Wow. That wasn't an overreaction at all.

**Gore the plot bunny: **HOW COULD YOU!

**Me: **Cause I'm evil. Muhahahahhaha.

**Danny: **Readers, hurry and review! The faster you do the sooner she'll start on the next chapter.

**Vlad: **Please do.


	11. A Date, Heartbreak, and a Lesson

**Me: **Damn this story is getting popular. At least by my standards it is. So, I would like to take a moment to thank you all for your support. Thank you. I really enjoy reading your reviews. It's just the stuff that keeps me motivated.

**Gore the plot bunny: **How touching…

**Me: **Well, thank you Gore.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Yeah, yeah. Cut the sappy crap and start the chapter.

**Vlad: **Gore, be nice.

**Danny: **Yeah, Anime's not scared of you like she was when this story first started.

**Me: **That's cuz I got Fenton gear now. ^-^

**Gore the plot bunny: ***Sighs* I miss the good old days when an author would pee their pants just because I walked into the room.

**Me: **Okaaaaaaaaaaay. I'm just gonna… you know… start the chapter.

A Date, Heartbreak, and a Lesson

Dash's POV

"You! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Danny stalked back up to the jock and took a swing at his face. Dash caught the smaller boy's fist in his hand before it could make contact.

"Danny what are you talking about? What did you see?" The jock was concerned. He had never seen the other boy act like this. It was both frightening and heartbreaking at the same time. Danny didn't reply, but continued to shout. His anger and sobs molding together in a way that made Dash want to hold the boy close and never let go.

"It's your fault. It's your fault. I've lost him because of you. He won't forgive me. It's your fault. I hate you Dash. I hate you…"

Danny eventually cried himself to sleep and had to be carried home by the blonde jock.

…Time Skip…

Jazz's POV

Danny was miserable. He had called, texted, and even went to the mansion and banged on the front door for hours. The billionaire wouldn't talk to him. So, feeling dejected, Danny confined himself to his room and refused to see anyone. He barely ate, took sick days from work; all he did was sit up in his room. Alone in the dark. He hardly even slept. Except on the few occasions he cried himself to sleep.

Danny's parents were very concerned. But Danny wouldn't tell them what was wrong. Jazz knew, but she couldn't exactly tell her parents without telling them about her brother's ghost powers, so she kept silent. She did try to help Danny though. She was always outside his door, either trying to talk to him or bring him food. One night she had managed to get him to come down to dinner. The dinner had been mostly silent and Danny just picked at his food, but at least he was out of his room.

Then Jack had to open his big mouth. In his defense, he was just trying to cheer Danny up. He had no way of knowing that Vlad Masters was the cause of his son's distress. He just felt the need to remind his family that they were spending Christmas Eve with the billionaire that week. Danny had excused himself after that and locked himself back in his room. Jazz glared at her father but didn't say anything. Instead she excused herself and went to check on Danny.

She found him sitting on his bed staring at a small box in his hand. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper and had a gold lace ribbon. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the present was for Vlad. Jazz let herself in and sat next to her brother on the bed.

"What did you get him?"

"Nothing special. Just some stupid Packers cufflinks. They didn't even cost a lot."

"I'd bet he'd love them."

"Yeah, and he'd love me too if it weren't for Dash." Danny started to cry again. He buried his head in his sister's shoulder and sobbed. "Stupid Dash. If it weren't for him I could be having Dinner with Vlad right now."

Jazz didn't know what to say. She wrapped both arms around her brother. All she could do was hold him. Hold him until he wore himself from crying, which was now the norm.

…

Christmas Eve came. His family went to Vlad's mansion to celebrate. Danny stayed home. He had convinced his parents that he just didn't feel well. But that they should have a good time. Before they left Danny handed Jazz the small present and asked her to give it to Vlad for him.

"You should give it to him yourself Danny."

Danny shook his head. "I don't think I could handle it. Please Jazz; just give it to him for me."

Jazz hated seeing her brother like this. But she agreed to give Vlad the present. She also decided that if Danny wasn't going to explain things to Vlad then she would. This was stupid. All this drama over a little misunderstanding. She'd make Vlad see. She'd make things better for her beloved younger brother.

…

She never got a chance to. Her parents were glued to Vlad's side the entire time that they were there. It got even harder when Jack Fenton got drunk. The only thing she managed to do was give Vlad the present. Which the man didn't open but just shoved into one of the drawers of his desk when they left.

…Time Skip…..

Danny's POV

It was New Years. Danny was still moping in his room. The doorbell rang. Danny groaned. It was probably his friends again. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? They just didn't understand what he was going through. And they never would unless they became ghosts.

"Danny! Someone's here to see you!"

Huh? Wait, his mom never announced his friends. They usually came right up to his room. So it couldn't be Sam and Tucker. Who could it be if not them? Danny decided to find out. He ran downstairs. There in the doorway was Dash. What the hell did that bastard want? Hadn't the jock ruined his life enough?

"I'll just leave you boys alone." Maddie left. Probably to the basement lab.

"What do you want?" Danny said. But the way he said it and the tone in which he said it in, he might as well just say 'get the fuck out of my house'.

"Danny…" don't call me by my first name like you did nothing wrong. It's not like we're friends. "… I just want to talk. You know… apologize for… kissing you… like that. I shouldn't have done it."

"You think?" Danny snapped.

Dash winced. But he deserved that. "Look Danny. I don't know why you're so mad at me. But besides the kiss I don't think I did anything wro…"

"What you did wrong?! Dash because of you… because of that kiss… I just lost my one chance to be with the person I love. He saw you kiss me and now he won't give me the time of day. And it's all your fault!"

The jock gaped at him. "So that person you were waiting for…?"

"I was planning on telling him how I felt that night."

"Oh…"

An awkward silence fell over the two boys. Danny could feel his eyes burning with the need to cry. The tears wouldn't come. He wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of Dash. Dash shuffled from foot to foot searching for something… anything to say. After a few more moments the jock couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Willyougooutwithme?" He blurted out.

"What?" Dash had said the sentence so fast that Danny didn't understand a single word he said.

"Will you go out with me?" Dash said again, slowly this time.

Danny gaped at the blonde. He couldn't be serious could he? No, he was serious. It was in his eyes. Dash was actually asking him out?

"Dash… you're…not gay."

"No, I think I'm bisexual like you are."

"I see. Dash I can't."

Why not?!"

"I still love him…."

"Danny, you said it yourself. That guy…. Whoever he is… won't talk to you. It's his loss not yours. Forget about him!"

"I can't Dash! You just don't understand!" No, Danny couldn't forget about Vlad. He couldn't forget about his mate. Vlad was all he had. The first person he had ever truly loved. Will ever really love. Danny couldn't forget him.

The awkward silence came back. It didn't last as long this time though. "Just one date Danny. I'll make you forget about that guy with one date. If I don't, then I'll never bother you again. Please? All I want is a chance."

What did he have to lose? It was better than being stuck in the house with his parents. And Danny really didn't want to be around for when his dad got drunk, like every New Years. "Alright Dash, one date. And one date only."

...Time Skip…

Dash took him out to a New Year's celebration at some new karaoke place for teens. Dash and Danny sat at a small round table for two. One that was close to the stage. It was sort of like having dinner and a show. If you counted nachos and salsa as dinner. Or if you counted people acting like idiots and messing up the song lyrics on purpose as a show.

The evening passed by slowly. They barely spoke two words to each other the entire time. The silence was killing him. Didn't Dash say he was going to make this the best date ever? How did Dash plan to make Danny forget about Vlad like this?

"So….Dash…..um…"

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!"

Oh thank God! Danny had never been so grateful to see the Box Ghost than he was at that very moment. The ghost caused quite a stir. Probably cause he brought a box full of poisonous snakes with him. People were screaming and running every which way to avoid the box of snakes. It was worse when the glass box shattered and the snakes were loose. Danny quickly took advantage of the confusion to ditch Dash and duck into the boy's bathroom, where he transformed into Phantom. He quickly rounded up the snakes (by using one of the storage boxes in the back of the teen karaoke club) and easily cornered the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost. BEW…." Danny sucked him up into the thermos before he could finish the sentence. Now he had to find Dash and continue this train wreck of a date. Man why couldn't Ember or some other powerful ghost attack? Then he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Danny where are you?!"

Oh great. Dash came running around the corner. He skidded to a stop when he saw Danny Phantom.

"Phantom?"

"Don't look so surprised. It is my job to hunt ghosts."

Dash looked embarrassed. "Y-yeah I know. I just never thought I'd run into you like this."

"Yeah well, I've gotta go now." Danny turned to leave. The faster he got away from Dash the sooner he could transform back. Dash grabbed his wrist.

"What are you…?"

Dash kissed him again. Danny's eyes widened. What the hell?! Dash was on a date with Fenton not Phantom. Why was he kissing him while he was in his ghost form? Thinking quickly, Danny pulled away from the kiss and slapped Dash across the face. It left a pretty big hand print on his cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with someone right now?"

"Yeah but… I only asked him out cause he looks just like you!"

What?! Dash had asked him out on a date for that reason? Great another person who preferred his alter ego better. God Dash really was a bastard. Danny glowered at the jock. "You're horrible," he turned invisible. Then he flew around the corner where Dash had come from and transformed back into Fenton. Danny leaned against the brick wall and waited for Dash to come back around. Making it seem like he had been standing there listening the entire time.

He didn't have to wait long. "Danny! H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said. "So…? I was just a stand in for Phantom huh?"

"Danny I… I…"

"Save your breath Dash. I don't want to hear it."

"But Danny…!"

"I said I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses Dash!" Danny glared at the blonde. He had never hated anyone so much before. Other than Cassandra. Why did people think it was okay to play with someone's emotions like this? It was sick and cruel. It started to rain. Danny turned to leave. Dash stopped him.

"Danny…"

"Let me go Dash!"

"Danny it's raining! At least let me drive you home!"

"I'd rather walk! Dash let go…!" Danny tried to pull his arm free from Dash's grasp. The jock would let go.

"Dash I'm warning you! Let G….." the roar of a motorcycle cut off his sentence. His ghost sense went off. "This guy bothering you Snowflake?"

It was Johnny 13. Kitty wasn't with him though which was unusual. Danny was grateful for his help. Recently, it seemed, he was making all kinds of friends in the ghost zone. Especially the ones that he used to consider his enemies.

Dash growled at the biker. "It's none of your business."

"Shut the fuck up Dash." Danny said angrily. He wouldn't stand for people talking to his friends like that. "Johnny would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Sure thing Snowflake," Johnny said while offering him a helmet. God Danny hated that nickname. Since he got his ice powers that's all Johnny called him. It made Danny long for the days when the ghosts all called him 'whelp', 'ghost child', or 'ghost boy'. Well whatever, at least he was getting away from Dash. He grabbed the helmet Johnny offered him and climbed on. When Johnny started driving, Danny didn't so much as glance at the glowering jock.

…

Johnny dropped him off a block away from Fenton Works. Apparently Johnny had planned to meet kitty there so that they could celebrate New Year's. "Thanks Johnny."

"No problem. What was that all about anyway?"

"He asked me out cause I looked like Phantom."

"Ouch, that's a low blow on someone's self-esteem."

Danny chuckled; his heart wasn't in it though. And Johnny noticed. "What's the matter Snowflake? You don't like that asshole do you?"

Danny shook his head. "No, it's just that…"

"What? What is it…?"

Danny shook his head again. Tears fell from his eyes. He started sobbing. "My mate… he…he won't…I…" He couldn't say it. It hurt. Even though Danny understood that he hadn't been rejected yet. It still hurt. "Why does it have to be so complicated? Why can't everything happen like in the movies? I don't think I'll ever be able to be with my mate."

"Shush. Snowflake it'll be alright."

Danny shook his head for a third time. He sobbed harder. Johnny wasn't very good in situations like this. Kitty rarely cried. He did his best though. The biker ghost wrapped his arms around the boy and let Danny rest his head in the crook of his neck. Johnny gently rubbed circles around the young halfas back to try and calm him down.

…

Johnny's POV

"Johnny? What's going on?"

Kitty showed up while Danny was still crying. 'Mate problems', Johnny mouthed at the biker girl while pointing at Danny with his free hand. Kitty nodded her head in understanding. She placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. The boy lifted his head and stared at her.

"Danny, tell me what happened?"

He nodded his head and told them everything. About how Plasmius was his mate, about Cassandra, Dash, everything. Kitty had tears in her eyes at the end of his story. She threw her arms around him. Johnny had seen this before. Kitty was getting all motherly. Well she had died before she could have any children of her own so Johnny could understand.

"Oh Danny that's terrible! Is there anything that me and Johnny can do?"

Danny shook his head. "No. But thanks for offering." He sniffled. "I should be getting home now. My parents will be wondering where I am."

They watched Danny walk off until they could no longer see him. Then Johnny and Kitty both climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off. Kitty was angry, Johnny could tell. He could sense the tension in her posture and the how angry she was by the way she gripped him.

"You okay Babe?"

"It just makes me so mad! Plasmius is just acting like a giant baby. And he's putting Danny through so much pain! It just pisses me off! How can anyone do something like this to their mate?!"

"You got me Babe."

"Johnny."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the mansion. I want to have a word with Plasmius."

He knew better than to argue with his girl. Not when she was like this. So he made a quick U-turn at the next intersection (he had to turn intangible to avoid the other cars) and headed towards the mansion.

…

Vlad's POV

Vlad was working in his office when… "PLASMIUS!" Young Katherine and Jonathan came barging into his office. Vlad groaned; he did not have time for this. Now that Christmas was over he should be working on his next revenge plot. Not against Daniel no. Against that big blonde heathen. Vlad was still angry with Daniel. But he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the boy. Not anymore. Not now that he had fallen in love with the boy.

"Can I help you?"

"Shut up and listen here Plasmius."

"Kitty calm down."

"I will NOT calm down Johnny! Not after what he's…" She pointed a finger at Vlad. "… Put poor Danny through!" What was this girl getting at? "Seriously, how can you live with yourself?! Your mate is suffering because of you!"

"Kitty! That's enough! This isn't any of our business."

"But Johnny…"

"No Kitty, c'mon let's just go see how Snowflake is doing."

Kitty sent an angry glance in a stunned Vlad's direction. She looked like she was going to refuse, but she nodded and followed Johnny out the door. But not without giving Vlad one last warning. "You better help Danny." That was all she said.

Vlad was… utterly stunted. Mates? What the hell was a mate? And Daniel was suffering? What was going on? Vlad decided to call Skulker. The mech was the closest thing he had to a friend and he knew Skulker would be able to explain. Now if he could only remember Skulker's call number.

….

Danny's POV

Meanwhile, Johnny and Kitty went into the ghost zone and then snuck into Danny's room while his parents and sister were in the living room counting down to New Years. Danny was sobbing silently into his pillow. Danny felt a hand on his back. As if by magic, all of the sadness and bitterness just vanished from his being. He looked up.

Spectra smiled at him. Not one of those creepy 'I'm plotting against you' smiles, but one of the 'I'm here to help' smiles. "Feel better?" She asked.

Danny nodded his head. "Thank you."

The three ghosts smiled at him. "What are friends for?" they said.

**Me: **Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was pretty difficult to write. Plus I had to re-edit it.

**Danny: **I guess this means the story is almost over?

**Me: **Yeah I think so. It makes me sad. I really like this story. It's way better than the last one. Don't you agree?

**Gore the plot bunny: **Gah! She's getting all semimetal again.

**Vlad: **Shut up Gore.

**Everyone: **PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. About Time

**Me: **You know what would be cool? COLOR CHANGE NAIL POLISH! You know like a mood ring but for your nails.

**Danny: **You'll have to forgive her. Anime gets all weird when she's board.

**Me: **Yeah but c'mon you have to admit that would be awesome! C'mon my female readers back me up here I'm all surrounded by boys here!

**Nami: **It's a cute idea.

**Gore the plot bunny: **What's Nami doing here? She's not even in this story! She's in the next … oops; did I just say that out loud?

**Danny: **Yes Gore, you did. Hey where's Vlad?

**Me: **Hiding from Nami probably.

**Nami: ***smirks* Vlad can be such a baby.

**Vlad: **I AM NOT!

**Me: **You do know she just said to get you out of hiding, right V-chan?

**Vlad: **Butterbiscuits.

**Everyone: **Enjoy the finale!

About Time

Vlad's POV

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Vlad sat in silence at his desk. Skulker had left a few hours ago. After he had explained everything about mates to the billionaire. Vlad didn't think about anything. His mind was a total blank. He just sat there staring out the window. In his hand a small box. It had been a present. One that he should have opened days ago.

The cufflinks were cheap. That much was obvious. But he loved them. He loved them because they were a present from Daniel. It wasn't the cufflinks that ripped his heart in two though. It was the little note that had been underneath them. The aforementioned note now laid Vlad's desk. Where if anyone were to walk in at that moment they would easily see the messy handwriting. And at one glance they would be able to tell that whoever had written the note had poured his heart and soul into just three little words.

_I Love You._

Unconsciously, Vlad began to cry. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He had ruined everything. No, that blonde punk had ruined everything. But it had been Vlad who doubted his mate. It was Vlad that had let his jealousy cloud his mind. He should have intervened. Made it clear that Daniel was his. Instead he ran and plotted just like he had done with Maddie. God he was an idiot.

Maybe he lost his chance. There's no way Daniel would forgive him. Or would he? It seemed foolish to hope so. But then again, they were mates weren't they? They were destined to be together. Vlad was sure that they were. The man stood, suddenly determined. Wiping the tears from his face, Vlad hardened his resolve. He had something that needed to be done. And he would be damned to an early grave before he coward under the odds of his plan actually working.

…..

Danny's POV

For the first time in a long time, Danny got a good night's rest. He had woken up early that morning feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. There was still a lingering pain in his chest. But that was to be expected. After all, Spectra's powers only went so far.

The halfa stretched his muscles. It was only 6:00. That meant he was the first one up. Funny, he was usually the last to get out of bed. Jazz always had to force him out of bed in the mornings (which meant that she normally dumped a bucket of ice water on his head). Well, whatever. As long as he was up he might as well get something to eat.

He was halfway out of the door when his cell phone rang. He recognized the tone as Technus'. Why was he calling so early in the morning? Danny answered his cell, "Hello?" He regretted answering almost immediately.

"Hey Danny-boy, I've got a small problem."

You see Danny didn't just protect the human world. He had been assigned, by the ancient ghosts themselves (Clockwork), as the guardian of the Ghost zone. Being guardian sucked. Especially now that the Christmas truce had ended. As guardian, it was Danny's job to make sure everyone was happy. He helped with new arrivals, resolving conflicts, he helped Walker reinforce the 'rules', etc. And after the call from Technus that was all he did that day.

Technus had required help on his latest project (a new and more realistic body for Skulker). Then after that Danny had to play 'welcoming committee' for a couple of new arrivals, which was not easy seeing as the new ghosts freaked out over the revelation that they were now dead. Skulker was having an argument with another ghost over domain boundaries, which Danny had to both break up and resolve. Before he knew it, it was lunch time.

He decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat at Clockwork's tower. He was beat. But at least the hard work kept him from thinking about… things. Now that he was just flying it became much harder to not let his mind wander. During his flight he saw many happy ghost couples spending time together. Fright Knight was entertaining his Mate Dorathea. Johnny and Kitty were riding through on Johnny's motorcycle. Ghost Writer could even be seen strolling hand in hand with his mate Wulf (who looked more human than usual. It almost didn't look like Wulf, he had a wild and untamable hairstyle, and he wore torn clothing.) Seeing all these happy ghost couples made Danny's heart ache. He quickened his pace to get to the clock tower faster. At least there he wouldn't have to observe the happiness of others. He thought so anyway. When he arrived, he nearly vomited. He had caught Clockwork making out with Dark Phantom, Danny's evil self from an alternate future. Danny no longer felt hungry and left faster than he came.

It was back to work after that. It was strange. The ghost zone never had this many problems during the day before. It was like they were all purposely keeping him busy. He didn't have much time to dwell on this thought because his phone began to ring. It was a text message this time. And it was from… Skulker? What did the mech want now? Irritated, Danny flipped the phone open and read the message. '_Thompson place, midnight. Don't Be Late_.' That was definitely odd. Danny decided to humor the mech though. And he left Fenton Works for the abandoned house at ten to twelve.

….

Danny arrived at midnight exactly. He had been expecting to see Skulker waiting for him. Not Vlad. And yet, there he was. In his ghost form, with a nervous and sickly look on his blue face. It looked as if he could collapse at any moment.

"Vlad…?"

"Hello Little Badger." Vlad smiled nervously. Neither one of them said anything more. What were they supposed to say in this situation? It was awkward. At the same time though, Danny could feel his heart fill with happiness and hope. Despite the awkward atmosphere, Danny couldn't fight the smile that spread along his face.

The silence eventually became too much for Danny. "Vlad I…" The sentence was cut off as Vlad pressed his lips to Danny's. The kiss was chaste, but it might as well have lasted hours. No matter how short it was, the kiss had been passionate and absolutely breathtaking.

"Vlad…" Danny breathed when they parted.

"I love you Daniel."

"Vlad."

Talking no longer mattered. Danny threw his arms around Vlad's neck and pulled the man down for another kiss. This one deeper and more passionate than the former. Their lips moved together gently yet urgently, as if this would be their last. Not that it would. No, the two mates would spend the rest of their lives and afterlives together. But for now they poured everything into that one kiss. Until Vlad pulled away. Danny made a protesting sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a dog whining. He didn't want the kiss to end.

Vlad chuckled. "I have a surprise for you," he said.

"A surprise?"

Vlad nodded. The older halfa then swept Danny into his arms and carried him bridal style to the mansion. It certainly was a surprise. The lights were off. Millions and millions of candles set a romantic glow throughout the mansion. And rose petals littered every available surface. Danny was speechless. Vlad held out his hand. "Come." Danny gripped his hand. Vlad lead him to the bedroom. Like the rest of the mansion there were candles and rose petals. But it was sight of the emperor sized bed and black satin sheets that sent Danny's head reeling.

…

The two woke up late the next day. Both were reluctant to get out of bed. So they just lay together, neither of them saying a word. No, talking would just spoil the perfect moment. They just lay there quietly, enjoying each other's company and thinking about the night before. A night that they wouldn't forget for a long time. Eventually they got out of bed. Danny took a little longer on account of the pain in his lower back. Who knew it would hurt so much the next day? It had been so enjoyable that night.

The two showered. They took a little longer than they should, considering they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Yeah, Danny was gonna be sore for a while. They ate breakfast or lunch in their case. And Vlad drove Danny home. Danny and Vlad both walked right into a very angry Maddie and Jack Fenton. Uh oh. His parents were furious. The anger lessened when Danny told them that he had stayed with Vlad that night. Then Maddie saw the hickies. Thank God Jazz had been there, or else the Fenton's would have murdered Vlad right then and there. Of course even with her help it was hard to keep the ghost hunters in line. Danny eventually couldn't take the yelling and told his parents everything. Well more like screamed. He confessed to being Danny Phantom (Vlad confessed to being Plasmius or the Wisconsin Ghost, both complete with demonstrations and telling of their different yet similar accidents), Danny then told them about his part-time job at Sinful Fixation, and finally he informed them about mates.

"You're not serious Danny."

"Yes mom, I am. Whether you like it or not. Vlad _is _my mate. Nothing you can do will change that."

"But Danny… I… It's just that….. Jack could you help me out?"

Jack Fenton was silent for a moment. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Vlad and Danny exchanged worried looks. If Danny's parents didn't accept this then… who knows what would happen! (Other than Clockwork.) Their fate practically rested on the big man's shoulders. A smile spread on Jacks face. "I think it's great!"

"WHAT!" Everyone, including Vlad and Danny were shocked at the man's revelation.

"Well normally I'd agree with you Maddie, but with this whole mate thing… Then I have to say that I'm happy for these two."

Danny was even happier now that he had his families support. Though they would only support the relationship if the two agreed not to have sex again until Danny was eighteen. Danny's friends were even more supportive. And they showed that support through the saying of "ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Danny actually had to agree with them.

….Epilogue….

After graduation Danny moved in with Vlad. And after a few years they started a family (thanks to Desiree, who granted Danny's accidental wish to have children). Danny had given birth to twins. A little girl named Ayame and a boy named Nate (who insisted on being called Neko based on his love for cats). Ayame looked more like Vlad but had Danny's hair color. She was also the more wild of the two kids. Neko on the other hand looked more like Danny but had Vlad's hair color. He was quiet and preferred to draw more than anything. He was also shy and tended to hide behind Danny whenever he met new people. All in all quite the happy ending, wouldn't you agree?

END

**Me: **Done! Sorry it took so long to update. I write the rough drafts for these chapters on my kindle and it got taken away for a couple days.

**Danny: **Why'd it get taken again?

**Me: **I was reading fanfiction at two in the morning. I couldn't help it, stupid insomnia. Anyway, some of you readers were probably expecting a lemon. But I'm afraid to say that I'm deathly afraid of writing one. One, the computer is in the living room and I'm scared someone will read over my shoulder and I'll get in big trouble, that and I'm a bit of a perfectionist and I don't want it to turn out amateurish. So all you guys get is implied sex and… Twins!

**Nami: **You just love twins don't you?

**Me: **YES!

**Gore the plot bunny: **The epilogue sucks.

**Me: **Shut up.

**Vlad: **Please review.

**Everyone:** And remember to keep an eye out for the next fanfic!


End file.
